Tere Liye
Tere Liye (Hindi script: तेरे लिए) (English: For You) was a highly popular Indian televisiondrama series that aired on STAR Plus from June 14, 2010, to April 2, 2011. It had fierce competition with Uttaran airing at the same time on rival channel. It is ranked eighth of all time on Star Plus, currently it is aired on Kohinoor TV of Pakistan . Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tere_Liye_(TV_series)# hide *1 Synopsis *2 Cast *3 Reception **3.1 Awards *4 References *5 External links Synopsishttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tere_Liye_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=1 edit This story is centred around two young lovers, Taani Banerjee and Anurag Ganguly. This story encompasses the elements of eternal love between two souls and the sacrifices made by two people through separation and meeting. Teenagers Taani and Anurag study in the same school and have been buddies from childhood. Their respective fathers Bimlendu Banerjee and Shekhar Ganguly are best friends. Bimlendu has cancer and is worried about his daughter Taani's future after his death. To reassure him, Shekhar gets his son Anurag married to Taani. It is a private ceremony, only attended by the parents. It is purely symbolic, as the bride and the groom are underage. The understanding is that a more public and official ceremony will take place once Taani and Anurag are older. Uncomfortable at first, Anurag and Taani slowly start feeling a special bond between them. But, owing to circumstances beyond their control, the teenaged couple is separated, only to meet again after eight years. Taani has been waiting for Anurag; her childhood crush has evolved into deep love. However, because of his long stay in the US for higher education, Anurag seems to have changed a lot. He is now in love with Nupur, whom he met in the US. Taani is left heartbroken. Anurag, out of guilt, vows to find her a suitable partner to replace him, and sees a potential suitor in his close friend, Sushant. Taani retaliates with anger as she does not want Sushant as her husband. Meanwhile, Taani's childhood dream of becoming a singer seems more achievable, as Sushant gives her a contract for a music album. As time elapses, Sushant falls for Taani and asks for her hand in marriage. Taani only agrees because Anurag has vowed not to marry until she is well-settled. However, owing to a number of misunderstandings, Sushant leaves Taani, because he thinks that she and Anurag are in love. Meanwhile, Nupur, an ambitious woman, leaves Anurag on the day of their engagement, to take up an offer from a modelling agency. To save Anurag's and his family's honour, Taani sits in Nupur's place for the ceremony. Their families are very happy, but Anurag and Taani are both left in a state of turmoil and confusion. Anurag confronts Taani about her relationship with Sushant, causing her to burst and reveal all that happened. Anurag is upset. Taani comforts him and tells him that they will have to keep up the charade of being engaged for some more time, in order to save face. Eventually, they'll reveal the truth. Through Taani's constant selfless sacrifices, Anurag starts realizing the love she has for him. In the mean time, Taani sees Ritesh, the husband of Anurag's sister Ananya, fiddling with his wife's medicines. Ritesh's actions can harm Ananya, and Taani tries to undo them. But Ananya thinks that Taani is trying to hurt her. Ananya calls everyone out and blames Taani in front of them. Anurag comes forward and defends Taani. In a fit of rage, Shekhar calls Anurag a nobody living on his paternal name and wealth. Anurag leaves the house that instant, followed by Taani. He tells her that their pretence of being engaged is over now. Taani's mother Laboni persuades Anurag to come home with her. Anurag tries to get a job and become independent. Taani supports him at every step. During the next few weeks, Anurag starts to see Taani in a different light, fueled by the inherent love he has always had for her. He starts to realise his feelings for Taani are stronger than he wants to believe, and these feelings start to manifest themselves as he becomes more and more protective of her. Meanwhile, Ananya instigates Anurag against Taani. Anurag became very upset and breaks off his relationship with Taani. It is obvious that Anurag is not angry at Taani, but feels he has been hurt by the person he loves the most, though he does not realise it. Anurag gets a business contract and successfully completes the assignment, without realizing that Taani has quietly helped him behind the scenes. Eventually, he learns of her contribution to his success, which leaves him in a state of devastation. He is hit with a sense of reality that he is truly in love with Taani. On the other hand, Taani sets out for Mumbai to find Nupur and to tell her to come back to Anurag. Taani feels Anurag still loves Nupur. Taani reaches Nupur and tries to talk her into returning to Anurag. But Nupur is not impressed by Taani's arguments. Anurag overhears the whole conversation over the phone, and his love for Taani grows. Anurag now vows that he will bring Taani back. He admits to himself that it is Taani who he wants. He finds her and takes her home but does not confess his love, although she senses that something has changed within him. One day, Anurag finally declares his feelings to Taani, and they embrace. But Nupur comes back at that moment and tries to reconcile with Anurag. He pushes Nupur away and follows Taani. Nupur feels very upset and slashes her wrist in order to kill herself. Taani convinces Anurag to save Nupur. But Nupur plans on re-entering Anurag's life as his lover. She tries everything possible to gain Anurag's love, but he only loves Taani. During a family function, Anurag announces his relationship with Taani in front of everyone. He then proposes to her again, and says he is not marrying her because of their childhood marriage but for his love. Meanwhile, Anurag's younger brother Robindo proposes to Mauli, a neighbourhood girl with whom he is madly in love. Mauli loves Taani's brother Taposh. But Taposh has clearly told Mauli that he is not interested. So Mauli agrees to marry Robindo. Then, Taposh realizes that he is also in love with Mauli. He tells her so, but she rejects him and decides to stay with Robindo. However, Robindo suddenly learns that he has an illegitimate child through a past relationship with a girl in the US. When Mauli goes to Taani's house, she overhears a conversation about Robindo's child. Mauli is so angry that she breaks off her engagement with Robindo and gets married to Taposh. Heartbroken, Robindo decides to leave town. He blames all that happened on Taani and curses her that she and Anurag will be separated as well. Ritesh is having an affair with a prostitute named Gulabo. Taani, who finds out about it, pays Gulabo to keep her mouth shut so that Ananya does not have to suffer. Meanwhile, Nupur gives Gulabo more money to reveal everything to Ananya and blame it on Taani. Nupur hopes that Anurag's family will blame Taani and kick her out of the house. Gulabo goes to Ananya, who is pregnant, and tells her everything. Realizing the truth, Ananya is devastated and walks out the house, crying, on to the street, where she gets into an accident. Just before she dies, Ananya hands over the responsibility of her daughter, Kuhu, and new-born son to Taani. Ritesh, as a ploy to take revenge, pressurizes Taani to marry him and take care of his children. Taani is forced to agree to save Anurag, who has been accused of Gulabo's murder. Only Ritesh can save Anurag. Just when Taani and Ritesh are about to get married, Anurag stops them. He has brought the police, which arrests Ritesh. Anurag's innocence is proved. Taani and Anurag marry and start their new life together. Robindo also returns and gets married to Mauli's younger sister Jonaki. One day, Taani, Anurag and Jonaki take Kuhu to a temple. There is an accident, and Kuhu dies after slipping down the steps of the temple. Taani goes into shock, blaming herself for not looking after Kuhu. Anurag decides to take Taani away to the US, so that she can get over her grief. But Taani refuses, so Anurag decides to go alone. Soon, the family gets to know that Taani is pregnant with Anurag's child. Anurag, who does not know of Taani's pregnancy, is on his way to the airport. Taani calls him and asks him to meet her. Taani comes to meet Anurag, but, before he can get out of his car, Ritesh drives up from behind and crashes into him. Anurag and his car fall off a cliff. Everyone thinks that Anurag is dead. After some time, they tell Taani to get remarried to Sushant. But Taani is sure that Anurag will come back and so does not remarry. Anurag survives the accident and returns home several months later. He sees that Taani is in labour and Sushant is rushing her to the hospital. Anurag misunderstands this scene-- he assumes that Sushant is Taani's new husband and the father of the baby. Anurag does not want to interfere with Taani's new life, so he enters a mental asylum and acts like he is insane. A few years later, Taani has become a renowned singer. She gets to know that Anurag is alive in a mental asylum. She goes to see him and narrates the story of her life to a nurse. When Taani leaves, the nurse asks Anurag why he is hiding the truth, and he explains the reason. He decides to go far away, but wants to see Taani and his family for the last time. As he reaches his house, a small girl comes running out of it. When Anurag asks her what her father's name is, she answers, "Anurag". He is very happy and goes inside with his daughter. Taani sees him and runs towards him. But then she rebukes him for assuming she could ever forget him and move on. The duo hug and rejoice. At the end everything is settled. Anurag and Taani happily begin their new life with their little daughter. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tere_Liye_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 edit } Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tere_Liye_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 edit The show premiered on 14th June, 2010. Tere Liye became a Super Hit show among the young audience\generation. The show gave an outstanding TAM ratings to the channel. The show was ranked at no.# 2 among Indian television's best show after Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai in 2010 and give beat to the TAM Ratings of Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai, Bidaai, Balika Vadhu, Uttaran, Pavitra Rishta and''Mann Kee Awaaz Pratigya'' in 2010 and 2011. The characters of the show such as Harshad Chopra as Anuraag, Anupriya Kapoor as Taani, Reshmi Ghosh as Nupur, Supriya Shukla as Laboni, Nikhil Arya as Ritesh, Geetanjali Tikekar etc. etc. also gave popularity to the show. The show became the best show encouraging new talent in 2010. The show also won an International award for International favourite show. There had started some confliction between producer and the channel, due to which the show cannot complete the year and concluded on 2nd April, 2011 and replaced by Navya but is still very popular and once again telecasting on Pakistani TV Channel 'Kohenoor' at 9.00 p.m and the Pakistani audience is enjoying it once again. Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tere_Liye_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 edit Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tere_Liye_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 edit External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Tere_Liye_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 edit *STAR Player: Watch STAR TV *Official Website *Balaji Telefilms Limited